Glory Run Road
The is a major roadway, leading through Wildemount from Bladegarden to Nogvurot and Shadycreek Run.As shown on the official map of Wildemount from Deven Rue. Description 'Bladegarden to Crispvale Roadway' 'The Crossroads' At the crossroads there is a large forest called the Crispvale Thicket. 200 feet away from the forest on the northern side was a small farmhouse that has been in disuse for some time. In the middle of the thicket the road crossed the Crispvale Roadway at a road sign that specifically points up to Nogvurot. .]] 'Crispvale Roadway to Shadycreek Run' Beside the road there is just grassland and scrubland. There were a few small boulders or pieces of natural rock formations that had been pushed up out of the local hills. The road moved through a more hilly area of the northern valley, but there were no alcoves or caves. Beside two hills along the road lay a grave marked by a five-foot branch with a colorful jacket covering it. 'History' ' ' .]] The Mighty Nein headed out of the thicket caching after the Iron Shepherds. After they spot the shepherds they travel ahead trough the night to plan an ambush. The planning goes well and they are ready for them. When the ambush succeed they begin to fight and it appears that the intel from Keg is not accurate. After an intense battle Molly falls dead to the ground and the fighting is stopped by a beg from Keg. When Lorenzo leaves them to die, they bury Molly and leave his coat at his grave. ' ' After retrieving their party members, the Mighty Nein pass Molly's grave. The coat is still there, lightly covered in snow. The party members that were not present at the time of his death say goodbye, each in their own way. * Jester pulls a card from his tarot deck: The Moon, the same one she pulled when she first met Molly. Jester leaves the card by the grave, saying "Well, this is his card." * Fjord stands by the grave and summons his pact weapon. The weapon now looks like a blend of Fjord's original falchion and Molly's Summer Dance blade. Fjord salutes the grave with the sword, saying "I've met a lot of people, but I don't think I'll ever meet another character as unique as you, Molly." * Yasha walks towards the grave ignoring the others, kneels in front of it, and says "It happened again." Yasha stands and screams. Her black, skeletal wings emerge from her shoulders. Off in the far east, blue lightning flashes. Yasha begins to walk towards the storm. She tells the group she will find them when she is ready. Caduceus digs his hand as far down as he can and casts Decompose. He tells the Mighty Nein the earth will remember Molly. Next time they come back, there will be something there. Caduceus goes back to the cart, giving those who knew Molly a chance to be alone. Trivia References Art: Category:Roads Category:Wildemount